Complications
by Andrea Valencia
Summary: Team 7’s relations are hard enough as it is but mysterious characters appear and further complicate the happenings in Konoha… (hint : It has something to do with Naruto but probably not what you think… hehe) YAOI (I think… in later chapters) Actua


**Complications**

by: Anael Razualle

**-o-**

**Author's note: **Hi! Errr….. this is somehow a slight cross-over with Getbackers… Actually the original characters of Get Backers won't really be shown often but their "future children" will… OCs but of course they're not Mary Sues…. but…. you judge… It's very weird… I'm going to give out a sample… one of these OCs come from the union of Ban and Ginji but since it's impossible for Ginji to give birth to her… a woman from one of the advance bloodlines in the Wave country gives birth to her …. see?

**Summary:** Team 7's relations are hard enough as it is but mysterious characters appear and further complicate the happenings in Konoha… (hint : It has something to do with Naruto but probably not what you think… hehe) YAOI (I think… in later chapters) Actually some slight SasuNaru hints…

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** Implied yaoi…. maybe not just implied in later chapters….(A/N: Lol… after all there's a character from a yaoi union here….)

**-o-**

_**Thoughts appear in ''**_

_**Speech appears in ""**_

**-o-**

**Chapter 1.1: Arrival**

**-o-**

Uzumaki Naruto paced restlessly while waiting for their late teacher to arrive. 'Dammit! He's later than usual! And I'm itching to do something important…. I hope he comes with a big mission for us… things are getting boring with all those annoying D-ranked missions! ' He stopped for awhile and looked around to see what his teammates were doing and saw that Sasuke was leaning against a tree with both eyes closed… as if he was trying to concentrate and didn't want to be distracted by the things around him. 'At least he's doing something that could be considered productive…. I mean at least he's thinking….' On the other hand, Sakura was a very different case… she just sat around ogling at Sasuke… She never took her eyes of him the whole time they were waiting for Kakashi. Witnessing the scene before him, Naruto growled. 'Why can't she look at me like that? Why does she always have to look at Sasuke and worship the ground he steps on?! And why does she hate me so much when all I offered her is my love and adoration ….? Maybe…. I should just give up on her…. maybe… my love for her is misplaced….. I mean she'll never notice me…. To her … Uzumaki Naruto doesn't exist… the only person in her happy little world is Sasuke-kun and I can never change that….' ( Anael: oO Naruto? Giving up?! Actually…. yay! For once you're making the right decision)Then, he looked away. 'I changed my mind… I'll welcome even a D-ranked mission just to be distracted from this… ' And with that, he resumed to waiting for their teacher.

**-o-**

A low growl brought Haruno Sakura out of her little daydream about Sasuke and the cute little babies they will have in the near future. (Anael : As if!) She looked around for the source of the noise and found out that the source was none other than Naruto. She was about to scold him when she looked up but as she saw his face… she decided against it. Different emotions played upon his face… First was pain… then anger… then his expression softened… the next moment it was harder than steel…. Finally he gave up…. he had given up on her. At this Sakura felt somewhat sad. 'I don't understand… I always push him away when he offers me his love… but why do I feel lonely now that he has given up on me?' She just wished Kakashi-sensei would arrive soon so that they could get on with their mission so that she could leave and sort out her feelings afterwards.

**-o-**

Uchiha Sasuke was aware of what was happening to his teammates. It wasn't that he didn't know enough… he just didn't care. Those two idiots could go at it for the whole day and he couldn't care less. Actually … he could…. actually …. he was glad that the dobe had finally given up on Sakura…. 'Dobe…. you really are stupid if you only realized what you did now….' As much as he wanted to react he knew he couldn't…. besides now was not the time to think about those things… He could sense two presences near by and they were fast approaching… He was about to warn his teammates when a third presence made itself known and landed on the ground in front of them… Sasuke readied himself in a fighting stance but it seemed as if the said person didn't want to fight him… The person just stood in front of him and waited…. A few minutes later a telltale pop announced the arrival of their instructor. "Finally…", the person said looking at Kakashi. Kakashi looked up… surprised to see who it was.

**-o TBC o-**

Okie…. Chappie 1.1 done…. hehe… still working on Chapter 1.2 so I just posted 1.1… lol…. I was supposed to post chapter 1 as a whole…. but well… what's done is done… Please do leave a review! and ummm…. the OCs have arrived… I'll go more into them next chap.Plus I'm going to add additional background info later on, ok? Anyway…. it takes one review to make me continue!

**_-Anael Razualle-_**


End file.
